Daimler New Fifteen
6-cylinder in-line ohv (at launch) 2,522 cc 6-cylinder in-line ohv (from late 1938) | transmission = 4-speed preselective self-changing gearbox and Fluid Flywheel an open propellor shaft and underhung worm-driven axle | wheelbase = Track | width = | height = | weight = 30.5 cwt | length = | fuel_capacity = | predecessor = Daimler Fifteen | successor = Daimler Eighteen | related = Lanchester Roadrider | designer = | sp = uk }} | bore = | stroke = | block =cast iron | head = | valvetrain =OHV pushrod cam-in-block | compression =6.5:1 | supercharger = | turbocharger = | fuelsystem =carburettor | management = | fueltype =petrol | oilsystem = | coolingsystem =water-cooled | power = @ 3600 rpm. Tax rating 16.2 hp | specpower = | torque = | length = | width = | height = | diameter = | weight = }} | bore = | stroke = | block =cast iron | head = | valvetrain =OHV pushrod cam-in-block | compression = | supercharger = | turbocharger = | fuelsystem =carburettor | management = | fueltype =petrol | oilsystem = | coolingsystem =water-cooled | power = @ 4000 rpm. Tax rating 18.02 hp | specpower = | torque = | length = | width = | height = | diameter = | weight = }} The Daimler New Fifteen, was a large saloon/sedan car at the low end of the manufacturer’s range, announced in September 1937. It had a tax rating of 16.2 hp.RAC Rating In September 1938 it was given a larger engine with the tax rating of 17.9 hp though it retained the name Fifteen.The Daimler Company Ltd. The Times, Wednesday, Sep 21, 1938; pg. 6; Issue 48105. In 1946 when production resumed it was given a revised cylinder head, given chrome channel frames for the side-windows, stripped of its running-boards and renamed Daimler Eighteen. Launch 1937 saw the opening, in September, of what was intended to be the world’s largest exhibition hall at Earls Court on the western edge of central London. The inaugural exhibition involved chocolate and confectionery: six weeks later the Motor Show opened on 14 October. For Daimler, the star of the first “Earls Court Motor Show” was the new Daimler Fifteen, described in their advertisements as “the most interesting car of the year”. Engine and running gear The Fifteen was announced with the 2,166cc ohv straight-six engine introduced by Daimler in August 1936 for the previous body-shape following reduction of the rate of annual tax. The press suggested the New Fifteen was under-powered.Cars Of To-Day. The Times, Monday, Sep 26, 1938; pg. 7; Issue 48109 New management at Daimler wished to drop the "staid" image. The following September the engine developed for the Dingo replaced the initial unit. It had a displacement of 2,522cc and was tuned to produce 66 bhp,[http://www.thenostalgiashop.co.uk/Daimler-Fifteen.-Original-Advert-1938-(ref-AD1471)/2382.htm Display advertisement Punch October 26, 1938] and in this form would power Daimler civilian and military vehicles until well into the 1950s. The name "Fifteen" was a notional reference to its fiscal horsepower, strict application of the RAC formula used to compute fiscal horsepower gives a higher fiscal horsepower category of 16.2 hp even for the smaller engine with which the car was launched: by this time, like other mainstream UK manufacturers, Daimler were using a notional fiscal horsepower rating to define the class in which the car competed rather than to identify its actual tax classification. Power was delivered to the rear wheels via a Fluid flywheel transmission system, licensed under Vulcan-Sinclair and Daimler patents, that Daimler had introduced in all its vehicles at the beginning of the decade. The epicyclic preselector gearbox allowed a clear flat floor for driver and front seat passenger. Independent front suspension The major feature of the New Fifteen was the much further forward placement of the engine and more comfortable between-axles placement for passengers allowed by the fitting of “independent front wheel springing” in the form of parallel links with coil springs, radius arms and torsion bar damping. The manufacturer’s advertising made much of the secure roadholding that resulted. Otherwise the chassis was essentially the same as that used on the previous Fifteen but with wider track. The final drive used an underhung worm reduction gear slung below the differential leaving little ground clearance (described by road testers as "nearly six inches") but permitting a flat floor to the rear passenger compartment. Road testers commented that the new suspension provided good stability and "avoided tiresome pitch and toss". The body Two bodies were offered, a spacious “six-light” saloon, following the pattern adopted by many British middle-weight cars of the period, and a more stylish four-door "four-light" sports saloon. In addition a 4-door cabriolet, fixed-head coupé (1937 only) and two-door drophead coupé were also available and buyers prepared to pay for a body from a specialist body builder would have faced a reassuringly wide range of possibilities including a smart "razor edge" style. Features Wireless set, four ashtrays, zip pockets below the slip pockets on the forward doors, tables and footrests in the backs of the big adjustable front seats, Thermos flasks in front of the rear arm-rests, a cigarette-box in the folding centre arm-rest, a fire extinguisher, fog and pass lights, a boot and door lined with rubber, a master switch by the driver's seat, a lamp under the bonnet, and a provision for a heater and demister. Engine finished like a show piece. There are electric lights in the quarters with two switches, louvres over the four-door windows, twin wind-tone horns, a lockable cupboard, two wipers, winding screen, and sliding roof. The Times' Motoring Correspondent continued "the boot is not very large and the door does not fold down to the same level. Entrance and leg room behind are but fair, and the back seat is rather upright. On the other hand, the wheelbase of the FIfteen is not long and this body is of the sports type. There is enough head clearance and the floors are flat and unobstructed. The spare easy-clean wheel is in its own compartment. The seating is luxurious."Cars Of To-Day, The Times, Tuesday, Mar 28, 1939; pg. 20; Issue 48265 Lanchester Roadrider Both Daimler Fifteen standard body styles were available on a 4-inch shorter wheelbase as Lanchesters for £375 (Daimler £485) in a lower standard of trim with a 6-cylinder 1.8-litre engine and Lanchester grille. They alone could be supplied with a conventional manual gearbox for a further saving of £10, later £25. Choose a Lanchester and "you can knit in the back at fifty". Dolphin References External links * Limousine * four-door "six-light" saloon in as-new order * Daimler Eighteen 4-dr all-weather Tourer first registered December 1940 * Lanchester Roadrider almost identical to the "four-light" sports saloon New Fifteen Category:Vehicles introduced in 1937 Category:Vehicles of the United Kingdom Category:15 (model number)